As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,983, packages can be gift wrapped using a number of separate steps and a variety of wrapping materials. The gift wrapping is normally cut to size before being folded around the package, then held in place while transparent adhesive tape is applied across the overlapping edges to secure the wrapping. The conventional wrapping process can be time consuming, cumbersome and wasteful. Disclosed herein is a practical, reusable gift wrap which fits a variety of box sizes and shapes.